


Untitled Goose Art

by FaunArt (FallowDeer)



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cosmic/Lovecraftian Horror, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowDeer/pseuds/FaunArt
Summary: /SummonGoose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	Untitled Goose Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



  


  


* * *

_In the cage that House House forged The Goose stirs._

* * *

  
  



End file.
